


[Podfic] The Meanest, Toughest Sonofabitch

by Tito11



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speirs dreams about the distant past, all mingled up with the present war; it gets a little complicated and very, very dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Meanest, Toughest Sonofabitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meanest, Toughest Sonofabitch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24659) by profcricket (Cricket). 



> So, after recording this, I went to sleep and had a very odd dream about Dens Seorsum leading his barbarians into battle, which I’m just not sure how to feel about to be honest. One the one hand, eff yeah! Way cool! But on the other hand, if fandom is invading my dreams, now, the sheer awesomeness of it will ensure I never get any decent rest again.  
> Anyway, I’d like to thank Profcricket for writing this wonderful, amazing piece and then giving me permission to record it, even though I totally warned about me being new at this. I probably also should have warned about my squeaky voice, but I didn’t actually want to be turned down, so on that note, I hope I did it justice :)

Title: [The Meanest, Toughest Sonofabitch](http://camp-toccoa.livejournal.com/648440.html)  
Author: [profcricket (Cricket)](http://profcricket.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Speirs dreams about the distant past, all mingled up with the present war; it gets a little complicated and very, very dirty.  
Lead Characters: Speirs (as Tercius), Lipton (first called Equus, then Liptonius), Winters (as Rufus Hiberna aka Red Winter), Nixon (as Atra Barba aka Black Beard).  
Pairings: Speirs/Lipton, Winnix, because I am NOT translating Latin names into pairings; hints of OT4 action.  
Word Count: 10,557  
Disclaimer: I’m not making any money from this, and I intend no disrespect.  
A/N: 1. Dream!fic. Based on a freakin’ throwaway line in garnettrees’ picspam [The Church in Rachamps](http://camp-toccoa.livejournal.com/646326.html): Meanwhile, Ron spent last night having a very interesting dream about the conquering hero Tercius and his scantily clad comrade-in-arms, Liptonius. 2. I’m sure I’ve messed up quite a lot of Roman History. It’s a dream!fic, so I don’t care. 3. I am aware that Matthew Settle played (plays?) a character called “Rufus” on a show I have never seen, and hope never to see, “Gossip Girl.” My use of that name here is NOT a shout-out or an in-joke; I needed a Latinate first name meaning “Red,” and “Rufus” was the only decent candidate. 4. Easily the sappiest, most romantic thing I've ever written. EVER.

 

Reader: Tito11  
Length: 63:15

Download [here at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cgqdxdlosxqepn4/meanest_toughest_sonofabitch.zip) or [here at Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/2hnawo) or [here at the audio archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/meanest-toughest-sonofabitch)


End file.
